Double the Fun
by hhpforever
Summary: Read the introduction for more details, but basically Harry and Ginny are in the same year at Hogwarts. Definitely not canon! Rated M for later chapters
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I've read a lot of different HP fanfics, you know, James and Lilly are alive, post DH, alternate universe, Harry and Ginny get together early. That's when I came up with the idea, what would happen if Harry and Ginny were in the same year? What would happen if Ron and Ginny were fraternal twins? So here it is, _Double the Fun_ is a story about this scenario, about Harry and Ginny being friends from the start. This story is definitely NOT canon. So enjoy!


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one of my newest fanfic. It gets a little short at the end, but this chapter really just sets up my story. To fill in a bit, this chapter follows canon, except that Ginny is going to Hogwarts and is friends with Harry. Aside from this chapter, the book will differ from canon, with some similarities. So enjoy and please review!**

Chapter One: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The young raven-haired boy wound his way along Platform Nine at Kings Cross Station looking for the illusive Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He had just seen a large group of red headed teens and children muttering about Muggles and the platform and was now following them. He watched in amazement as three of the group ran straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, when they simply disappeared. Now he decided was the time to act. 'Excuse me, miss,' he began politely, 'could you tell me how to get onto the platform?' The woman, obviously the mother, replied. 'Why of course dear, my two are going to Hogwarts for the first time as well.' She told him to follow her son, Ron, and asked her daughter, Ginevra, to walk with him. Afterwards, once he was safely in a compartment, alone, Ron and Ginevra knocked on the door asking if they could join him. Ron sat opposite him, while Ginevra sat next to him. Ron was the first to speak. 'I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley.' Ginevra followed suit and stated 'I'm Ginny, none of this Ginevra crap, that's just my full name. Everyone calls me Ginny.' Now the raven-haired boy introduced himself. 'Well, Ron and Ginny, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.' Both of them opened the eyes wide, and Ginny said, 'Are you really?' Ron added 'Do you really have the scar?' At this Ginny reprimanded her brother and apologised to Harry for his bluntness, but Harry still lifted up his fringe and showed them both his lightning bolt shaped scar. Slowly, the Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station. As it left Ginny and Ron leant out the window waving to their mother.

As the three talked, they quickly became friends. Harry liked them both, but seemed to be drawn more to Ginny than Ron. She was definitely the more confident of the two. At around one o'clock, a little lady pushing a trolley came along and knocked on the door of the compartment asking 'Anything off the trolley dears?' Ron and Ginny pulled out prepacked sandwiches, however Harry, seeing their pained expressions stood up and said 'We'll take the lot.' Ginny and Ron just sat there for a few moments and Harry was under the impression that they had never seen so much candy. They shared it around equally and began to eat sitting in a companionable silence. After a few minutes, a young bushy haired girl came in and introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and inquired if anyone had seen a toad, before leaving, she told the three that they should consider changing into their robes, as they would be arriving soon.

Ginny stood up and left to get changed away from the two boys, and came back in her second-hand robes, and seeing Harry's brand new robes, found herself instantly wishing her family wasn't poor. At just that moment, an altogether evil looking blonde haired child stalked into the compartment. 'My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' He drawled. 'By the looks of that scar, you must be Harry Potter, and based on the hair and robes these two must be Weasleys. Harry, you'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there.' He continued as he put out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry stared at the outstretched hand and countered, 'I think I can choose my own friends Malfoy.' Malfoy immediately turned and stalked away from the trio.

After a while, the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt and pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry, Ginny and Ron joined the milling crowds and made their way towards Hagrid, the half-giant gamekeeper who was calling the first years and motioning them towards the boats.

When every first year had arrived, the boats began their journey across a wide lake, and there was a chorus of oohs and aahs as Hogwarts Castle came into view. When they had climbed to the top of the stairs approaching the large oak doors of the castle, a rather old, stern looking woman approached and introduced herself as McGonagall. She explained about the Sorting and the Houses. Eventually the oak doors opened and the first years entered the Great Hall.


	3. Hogwarts Through Halloween

**A/N Here it is Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Dobby would have survived!  
**

Chapter Two – Hogwarts Through Halloween

Harry awoke next morning eagerly anticipating his first day of classes, officially the beginning of his magical education. As he waited for the rest of the boys in his dormitory to wake, he was struck by the realisation that, for the first time in his life, he had friends. He wasn't sure how many, and he wasn't sure if it would last, but he knew that in Gryffindor House, he had friends.

Gradually the boys fell into the school routine, and by about the end of the first month they were not getting lost as often as when they had started. It was not long before Harry received an invitation from Hagrid to go and have tea, so Harry invited Ginny and Ron to join him at Hagrid's hut. They arrived at the edge of the Forest, at his door, and Harry stepped up and knocked on the solid oak door. He heard barking from inside, and the sound of the door being dragged open, and he found himself face to face with the first person he had ever met from the wizarding world.

'Welcome 'Arry, and these mus' be yer friends Ron and Ginny Weasley, I can tell by the hair. How are ye all enjoying classes?' Hagrid asked. 'Oh. It's alright' Harry said. 'I don't think Professor Snape likes me very much.' 'I don't think he likes any of us that much' Ginny added. 'Don' yer worry yerself one bit, 'Arry, Snape has always bin like tha'. I think its 'cause he wants the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but Dumbledore always gives is ter someone else. Now come on, it's time for a cuppa tea' returned Hagrid. Half an hour later, the three had more than their fill of tea (they had avoided Hagrid's culinary disasters), and traipsed back up to the castle.

The next day, they found themselves in Charms class, and at the beginning, Professor Flitwick paired them off. Harry was paired with Ginny, and Ron, much to his disgust, was paired with Hermione. 'Ok class, today we will be practicing rudimentary levitation. We will be starting with feathers. Remember the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, the swish and flick. And enunciate, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Ok when you're ready' said Flitwick. Ginny went first, but the feather hardly budged. Over where Ron was sitting, he was in his own personal nightmare. 'It's _Levi-o-sa_, not _Levio-sar_' said Hermione. And demonstrated, she was the only when in the class who succeeded in levitating a feather.

After class, Ron was complaining about Hermione, who suddenly barged past, apparently crying. She ran off in the direction of the girl's bathroom. Ginny told the boys she would talk to Hermione, and threatened Ron with the Bat-Bogey Hex they had learnt in Defence Against the Dark Arts, if he didn't apologise to Hermione. Ron decided to apologise at the feast, so Ginny could see and he didn't have to go looking for her.

Later, at the feast, Hermione and Ginny were still nowhere to be seen. 'Where are they?' Harry asked Ron who was shovelling food into his mouth at a rate of knots. After a few minutes, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall, screaming, 'TRRRRROLLLLLLLLLLLLL in the Dungeon! TROLLLLLLLL in the Dungeon!' before fainting in the middle of the aisle. When Dumbledore finally calmed the ensuing panic, he ordered all students back to their common rooms. Realising that Hermione and Ginny didn't know, the pair snuck away from the Gryffindor group and headed towards the girls toilets.

When they arrived, they saw the troll had as well and Ginny and Hermione were screaming. After distracting the troll, under Hermione's guidance, Ron managed to levitate the troll's club out of it's hand, while Harry rushed forward dragging Ginny and Hermione to safety. Ron released his spell knocking out the troll, just as Professors Snape, Quirrell and McGonagall arrived. When asked who was to blame, Hermione responded that it was her fault, removing the blame from the boys. They were told to run along back to the common room, and when they arrived, Ron was thanking Hermione and apologising profusely. 'Damn, now I don't get to try that Bat-Bogey Hex on him' Ginny whispered to Harry, who burst out laughing. 'What are you laughing at?' demanded Ron. 'Nothing' said both Harry and Ginny rather quickly, as Ron looked at them suspiciously, before shrugging and walking off to bed.

***

A week later, Gryffindor held Quidditch tryouts. Dumbledore had recently lifted the ban on first years trying out, so both Harry and Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch, having borrowed two of the schools old Cleansweep Fours. Harry made Seeker easily, no one else was in his league, save for Ginny who, while being beaten by Harry, was still extremely good. Ginny, however did make Chaser, beating out Alicia Spinnet who was trying out after a year on the reserves. Both their selections resulted in them being the two youngest Quidditch players in a century.

Weeks past and it was time for the first Quidditch game of the year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood stood before his team and gave them a rev-up speech to remember, encouraging both Harry and Ginny before their first game. After the Slytherin team had been announced, Harry and Ginny mounted their Nimbus 2000s (special gifts from McGonagall), and proceeded toward the door to the dressing room, and they heard Lee Jordan announcing the team. 'And here come the Gryffindors…the Chasers Angelina Johnson and first gamers Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley. The Gryffindor Beaters are a pair of human bludgers, its Fred and George Weasley! Gryffindor Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood is next, followed by the new Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter!' The roar from three quarters of the school was deafening but the Slytherins still managed to make their boos heard.

Over the next hour, Gryffindor managed to rout Slytherin, and the score stood at 720-60. Both seekers sensed that neither team could afford to last much longer. In just another fifteen minutes, Gryffindor piled on another 130 points, when suddenly Harry saw the snitch. He raced after through and around the other players, and caught the snitch just as his broom started to buck and roll. It stopped almost immediately when the crowd erupted with cheers, as Lee Jordan announced the final score, 'Ladies and gentleman we have just seen history here, as Gryffindor have routed Slytherin by 1000-120! Put your hands together for Gryffindor!'

That night, Gryffindor celebrated in style, having snapped Slytherin's unbeaten streak. In the midst of the party, Fred and George picked up the two new star players, Harry who caught the snitch quite easily, and Ginny Weasley who had nailed 350 points in her first game. The pair were paraded around the common room on the shoulders of her brothers as the rest of Gryffindor House cheered.

After hours of everyone eating and drinking, people started excusing themselves up to bed, the first of which being Harry Potter.

When he woke the next morning, the common room had miraculously recovered from the shellacking it had received last night, and Harry was unsurprised to see he was the first person out of bed as he walked down to the great hall to eat his breakfast. Later, his friends came down to breakfast. Ron, Ginny, and since Halloween, Hermione were definitely his friends and once again Harry found himself thanking his lucky stars that he finally had friends, after many years of Dudley Dursley, his cousin, preventing that. Soon the four of them stood up, and moved off for their Herbology class in the greenhouses.

Quickly, the last day before the Christmas holidays came and went, and the Weasley children and Harry were preparing to leave for The Burrow (the Weasley family home), the next day. Before they left however, they had a chat with Hagrid, probing him for answers about the forbidden third floor, and Hagrid, trying to get them to leave, unintentionally gave a clue. 'Tha's no one's but Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Dumbledore's looking after summat.' As soon as Hagrid said that he realised that he had made a mistake and demanded that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione forgot what he had just said, but the four were already concocting ways of finding out what was on the third floor.

Later that day, the quartet boarded the Hogwarts Express and began the journey back to London for their Christmas holidays, Hermione off to France and the other three to the Burrow. Harry was exceptionally excited to be seeing a magical household, but there was still a long trip before that.

**A/N The next chapter should be up very soon, and I know that for a while the story was pretty much canon, but it has just started to drift away. Please review!**


	4. Merry Christmas Harry

**A/N - Here it is, my very first entirely non-canon chapter. I have now, a fairly good idea of where the story will go and know which parts will stay true to canon and which won't. I would also like to take this moment to say that JKR owns all characters (unless otherwise stated) and I only own the plot!! Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!**

**A/n - Sorry if I wasn't clear, but I realised that I glossed over that Ron and Ginny are fraternal twins and share Ginny's canonical birthday. Sorry for any confusion.  
**

**Chapter Three – Merry Christmas Harry**

_Harry James Potter was at Hogwarts, but this was different, he was sitting in the Headmaster's Chair and next to him was a smiling Ginny. What is this? He thought to himself. He realised that he felt a lot older than normal and on impulse stood up to address the students when he heard Ginny's voice, but it seemed far away. _'Harry, Harry, wake up sleepy head. My mum sent me to come and get you, it's nearly eleven.' Harry slowly stirred, not wanting to leave his dream just yet. THUMP! He was finally roused from his dream by a well placed pillow to the head from his red-headed friend. 'You know you can be rather painful at times?' Harry asked her. Ginny Weasley stood there smiling sweetly. 'Yes but what are friends for?'Harry couldn't help smiling back. 'Come on, we better head downstairs Harry.' Ginny said. 'Yeah I suppose so' Harry responded. They arrived downstairs minutes later and immediately had bacon and eggs placed in front of them. Harry gratefully shovelled the food into his mouth in a way reminiscent of Ron and received a punch on the arm from Ginny as she hissed, 'Slow down, stop being a pig like my dear brother Ronald.' He complied and once he had finished, he and Ginny, along with Ron, traipsed from the Burrow, along the well worn path through the swamp to the orchard, which was used as a makeshift Quidditch pitch. The three of them delighted in throwing around the old battered Quaffle that the Weasley's owned. Ron showed great skill against Harry and Ginny's onslaught and Ron was definitely the Keeper in the Weasley family. The three of the them continued to play until they heard Molly's voice ring out from the back door of the Burrow, calling them for dinner. They trekked back through the swamp to the house.

After dinner, Ginny trooped up to her room, and Ron and Harry climbed to the very top landing, to the room they were sharing, just underneath the residence of the Weasley family ghoul. Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep wondering what a new day would bring.

***

The next morning, Harry woke to a rousing chorus of 'Wake up Harry'. He groggily sat up putting his glasses on, hearing Ron and Ginny telling him to 'Hurry up and get downstairs, it's presents time.' Then it clicked. Harry realised it was Christmas. Christmas had never really mattered to Harry, because the Dursleys never gave him any presents. When he reached the living room, every single Weasley wished Harry a merry Christmas and he received a group present of homemade toffees and fudges, as well as an emerald green knitted jumper, with a gold embroidered H, made personally by Mrs Weasley. For the first time in eleven years, Harry was happy that it was Christmas. Presently, the family heard a tap on the window and looked up to see Hedwig, with a fairly large package tied to her leg. Harry hurriedly opened the package to find knitted scarves for each of them, with a letter from Hermione wishing them a Merry Christmas. Harry gave each of the Weasleys a trinket which represented the recipients' personalities.

Later, at Christmas dinner, the Weasleys and Harry sat down to eat. This was the first time Harry had ever been invited to a Christmas dinner and had been looking forward to it since he had arrived at the Burrow. He sat between Ron and Ginny and was quite happy allowing Molly to continually pile food onto his plate and was really enjoying the roast turkey Molly had prepared.

It was soon time for the flaming pudding dessert, and everyone gasped appreciatively as Arthur set the pudding alight with his wand. Once again, Molly placed a large portion in front of Harry, saying that he looked like he had never had enough to eat at the Dursley's, as Harry thought bitterly, 'She's right. I really wish I never had to go back to the Dursley's again.' Harry's reverie continued as he thought about the poor treatment he had received at the hands of them. He was finally snapped out of it by Ron and Ginny, who dragged him upstairs for a game of exploding snap.

***

Meanwhile, in France, a young bushy-haired girl was researching something Hagrid had let slip about a Dumbledore knowing a Nicholas Flamel. She had recognized the name but didn't know where from. She had been perusing books about muggle ideas of magic in a local second-hand bookshop when she spotted a book of interest, something she didn't expect to find in an apparently Muggle shop. The book was named _Alchemy – The Study of the Ancients_, but what surprised her more were the authors' names embossed in gold on the battered red leather cover _N. Flamel & A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_. Seeing this Hermione had, as soon as they returned to the hotel, opened a rather large book and turned it to a chapter about alchemy, seeing that Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. Suddenly she came to a realisation, the reason the third floor was out of bounds was that it hid the Philosopher's Stone. She had to tell the other three and hurriedly wrote a letter to them.

_Harry, Ron and Ginny,_

_I was looking in a second hand book store, researching muggle ideas of magic and found something I didn't expect. It was a book on alchemy written by Nicholas Flamel and Professor Dumbledore! This is the connection we have been searching for. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. This has to be what is hidden on the third floor, and based on the events of this year. I believe someone is trying to steal it. I sincerely hope you enjoy Christmas and look forward to seeing you back at Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

As soon as she was finished, she was surprised to see Hedwig had once again found her, as if she knew Hermione needed an owl. Hermione attached the letter to Hedwig's wing and watched as the beautiful snowy owl once again took flight. Then she sat on her bed, and glanced at the calendar showing just eight days until they went back to school.

***

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's bedroom reading the note from Hermione in disbelief. The Philosopher's Stone, at Hogwarts? Surely it couldn't be true, and why would someone steal it? Who, for that matter, would steal it? Both Snape and Quirrell had been acting suspiciously, so which one of them had done it? Before they could consider these questions, Molly Weasley called out to them, 'Everyone, get your trunks, we need to be at King's Cross in an hour.' 'Coming', came the reply from the six voices of Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

Almost seven hours later, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade station, returning the students after their Christmas break. Harry now knew that Privet Drive would never again be considered his home; that right belonged to Hogwarts and the Burrow. At that moment the wards that Dumbledore had placed around Privet Drive collapsed, and up in his office Dumbledore felt this.

**A/N - I would just like to mention that for the most part my chapters will be fairly short, around 1000-2000 words, this is mainly because it is a long story and do not wish for you to get bored. If I skip periods of time, it is likely that nothing important happened. Having said that, this chapter seems mostly pointless but points the way for the remainder of the story. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Quidditch and Quirrell

**A/N - Sorry, I was a little slow on updating. Life caught up with, and then overtook me and I had to catch up. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Four – Quidditch and Quirrell**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were reunited on the Hogwarts Express as it wound its way through the countryside from King's Cross to Hogsmeade. They took the opportunity to discuss the Philosopher's Stone and the reasons why it was at Hogwarts. No matter how hard they wracked their brains they could not come up with a suitable reason.

Slowly they moved through the term and soon came time for the second Quidditch match of the season, against Hufflepuff. Both teams lined up ready to commence the game. Madam Hooch stepped up to the crate containing the Quidditch balls and kicked it. The bludgers soared into the air and were followed closely by the Golden Snitch. The small golden ball flitted teasingly around both seekers' heads before flying off. Finally Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the scarlet Quaffle into the air to begin the game. Ginny snatched it out of the air and flew towards goal. She soon had two opposing Chasers flying at her and so she let fly with a long shot which passed just wide of the Hufflepuff Keeper and through for a goal. Before she could celebrate her goal however, she turned to see Harry catching the Snitch. The crowd erupted, noone could remember such a quick catch and Hufflepuff flew to the ground dejected, defeated 160 to nil as Gryffindor continued to dominate the Quidditch Cup. 'Come on everyone, party in the common room' called Fred and George Weasley and everyone ran off with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear.

As the quartet made their way up towards Gryffindor Tower, the staircase they were on decided to change. Once it had moved to a new spot, they hurried off it and went through the first door they found. They very quickly discovered this was a mistake. 'There's something not right about this corridor' said Ginny when they found themselves in an extremely dark corridor. 'This is the third floor, we have to get out of here' Hermione whispered urgently and they turned to leave, only to be confronted with Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat. Knowing Filch would not be far behind they made their way over to the nearest door, only to find it was locked. 'Here let me try something,' said Hermione, '_Alohomora_'. They heard the lock click and the door swung open and they piled in shutting the door just in time to here Filch's dulcet tones, 'Is there anyone there, my sweet?' Before he wandered off looking for wrongdoers in other parts of the castle.

Slowly the quartet turned around to discover why the third floor is out of bounds. A huge three-headed dog was standing over them. The four of them screamed and ran out of the room and the corridor and up the grand staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

'What are they thinking, having a dog like that locked up in a school?' Ron yelled as they made their way through the portrait hole. 'Don't you use your eyes, Ron?' admonished Ginny, 'It was standing on a trapdoor.'

* * *

Since the incident with the third floor, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been researching what might be hidden under the guard of the giant three-headed dog. They were sitting in the library researching, when Harry was hit with a sudden realisation. 'Hang on a minute guys, that troll on Halloween, it couldn't have got in itself, it wasn't clever enough, someone must have let it in.'

Hermione nodded, and did some mental calculations. 'Guys, I think Professor Quirrell let the troll in, it would explain why he knew where it was, and why he just happened to be in the dungeons where it was. It is the only thing that really fits because Snape was at dinner when the troll got in.'

'But what is that dog guarding?' Ron wondered out loud as they made there way to lunch.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the quartet continually researched about possible items that could be hidden. Their search had been fruitless, until Hagrid had let slip that Nicholas Flamel was involved, and from there they easily discovered that the hidden item was the Philosopher's Stone. As another week went by they noticed the evil glint in Quirrell's eye become even clearer, until they realised that it was time to go down the trapdoor.

When they arrived at the third floor the giant dog was asleep and the four dropped silently through the trapdoor. They landed on a giant Devil's Snare, an extremely dangerous plant which strangles it's victims to death. Ginny solved that problem by summoning bluebell flames, taking advantage of Devil's Snare's aversion to sunlight.

The next chamber was full of flying keys. Harry and Ginny worked together and quickly caught the required key and soaring through the door into the next chamber. As soon as they crossed the threshold, their jaws dropped, as they saw a giant wizard's chessboard. They knew straight away that Ron would be in charge of this challenge.

Twenty minutes later, the white king had been checkmated by Harry, but not before Ron had sacrificed himself to win the game. Harry told Hermione to stay behind and help Ron, and to call Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny moved forward to face Quirrell in the final chamber. There he was standing in front of a large mirror with an inscription around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Quirrell was muttering to himself about getting the Stone for his master when a cold voice seemingly coming from nowhere called to him. '_Quirinius, my servant, look behind you and use the boy._'

As Quirrell turned, Harry doubled over in pain as his scar felt like it was going to rupture. He saw Harry and Ginny and roared at Potter. 'Come here Potter, or Miss Weasley will die.' Feeling a burst of protectiveness Harry made his way towards the large mirror. 'Okay, Potter, I want you to look in the mirror and tell me what you see.'

Harry looked into the mirror, and was shocked by what he saw. He, Harry was standing talking to Ginny, who stopped, blushed and kissed him on the cheek. The mirror-Ginny reached into its pocket and pulled out a ruby-red stone. THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE! At that instant the real Ginny felt the stone in her pocket and smiled. 'Well boy, what do you see?' Quirrell demanded.

'I'm lifting the World Cup. I just one the World Cup for England' Harry lied quickly. Then the cold voice spoke again, '_He lies, let me speak to him.'_ With that Quirrell began to unwrap his turban and Harry and Ginny were shocked to see Voldemort's face out the back of Quirrell's head. '_Harry Potter. Yes, it is I, Lord Voldemort. See what that night eleven years ago did to me? I am a shadow of my former glory, a mere parasite, and now I plan to use that stone in your girlfriend's pocket to rise again._' The cold voice of Voldemort spoke to Harry and then directed it's nest comment to Quirrell. '_Kill the girl and take the stone, leave the boy for me._'

Quirrell moved forward towards Ginny, when Harry rushed forward yelling 'NOOOO, you won't harm Ginny.' Quirrell attempted to push him away but screamed in pain as his hand turned to dust. His other hand reached out to suffocate Ginny, only to find that he could not touch her either, as his remaining hand turned to dust. The eleven year olds took that moment to attack Quirrell and just by placing their hands on his face Quirrell turned to dust, and the smoky form of Voldemort flew off. Harry and Ginny just had time to recognise the form of Albus Dumbledore before they both passed out from exhaustion.

**A/N- I know it's short, but the story has been pretty much following canon, so there hasn't been many changes to be made. Please R & R!**


End file.
